Purple Skies
by The Wanlorn
Summary: A funky thing I wrote for Spanish class
1. Prom Queens

Author:  The Wanlorn

Title: Purple Skies 1/2

Summary:  We have to write weekly compositions in Spanish class.  This is just some drabble I wrote for two of mine.  We had to write about two pictures.  My first one was of the women with an ad for The Matrix on the back.  Since she wouldn't let me write about The Matrix, I wrote about both.  The second one was of the car.  The year is wrong, but make and model is right.  Obviously, they were eventually translated into Spanish…

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Vaguely Neo/Trinity - Too short for a real Pairing.

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Morpheus, Trinity, Neo, or anything having to due with The Matrix.  This was written purely so that I could get a passing grade in Spanish class.  No copyright infringement is intended.

|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|****

Purple Skies

            It was a good day in the Matrix.  Neo wandered into the computer room and stared at the green symbols flowing down the screen.  Cypher was right – after a while, you began to see what the symbols represented, not the symbols themselves.  A particular mishmash of glowing green on the screen caught his attention.

            "Hey Trinity!  Come look at this!"

            "What is it, Neo?" she asked.

            He pointed at the screen.  "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is that a group of women, wearing prom dresses, and playing football?"

            Trinity watched in amazement as a girl in a pink dress caught the football and was immediately tackled by the rest.  "I think it is."

            "Is the computer malfunctioning?" Neo asked her, worried.

            A slight frown on her face, Trinity pushed a few buttons.  "No.  Maybe it's one of those crazy games they made us play in school on Field Day."

            Neo snorted.  "Or maybe they're all drunk."

Trinity laughed and pulled him away from the computer.  "Sure.  Anyway, Morpheus wanted to see you."

            They walked out of the room together, leaving the computers and fighting women behind.

|~~~~End Part One~~~~|


	2. Kickass Car

Author:  The Wanlorn

Title: Purple Skies 2/2

Summary:  We have to write weekly compositions in Spanish class.  This is just some drabble I wrote for two of mine.  We had to write about two pictures.  My first one was of the women with an ad for The Matrix on the back.  Since she wouldn't let me write about The Matrix, I wrote about both.  The second one was of the car.  The year is wrong, but make and model is right.  Obviously, they were eventually translated into Spanish…

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Vaguely Neo/Trinity - Too short for a real Pairing.

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Morpheus, Trinity, Neo, or anything having to due with The Matrix.  This was written purely so that I could get a passing grade in Spanish class.  No copyright infringement is intended.

|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|

Trinity left Neo at the door to the control room of the ship.  Morpheus was sitting in his chair, awaiting the arrival of Neo.

            "We're sending you in, Neo.  We need to extract a man."

            Neo nodded.  "Let's go get outfitted."  He could tell from the way Morpheus was standing that he was coming with him.

            "No need.  Everything is in the car."

            Neo nodded and followed Morpheus to the room where they were hooked into the Matrix.  They landed in a yard by a white house.  A '89 Mercedes 280SL was on the lawn.

            "That's our car?" Neo asked in disbelief.

            Morpheus set his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.  "Isn't she a beauty?"

            Neo shook his head.  "It's old.  Why couldn't we have a BMW, or something cool?"

            "This _is_ cool."  Morpheus sat behind the wheel and motioned for Neo to get in.  Still shaking his head, he got in.  They drove away to pick up the man.

**Fin**

|~~~~June 2, 2003~~~~|


End file.
